<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needing You Here (because on my own I'm a mess) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775113">Needing You Here (because on my own I'm a mess)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Truth That Hurts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, FakeHaus, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, its all just fluff this time around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has never been one to ascribe to 'pack dynamics.' He doesn't like the idea of pack alpha and pack omega and somewhere the betas fit in there. He doesn't see the value in it.</p><p>Still, he finds himself in a curious position as the leader of their ragtag crew and how important it is that the alphas and omega see him as their dependable and unquestionable head of the pack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Kovic/Lawrence Sonntag/James Willems, Bruce Greene &amp; Elyse Willems, Bruce Greene/Matt Peake, Elyse Willems/James Willems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Truth That Hurts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needing You Here (because on my own I'm a mess)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole alpha, beta, omega thing doesn’t really bother Bruce. Of course, it’s easy for him, a beta, to say such a thing, but in his experience the labels don’t really matter except for health care, and people these days don’t hang onto the same old fashioned values as they used to fifty years ago. Omegas aren’t depraved because they go into heat. Alphas aren’t cast with suspicion when they’re in a rut. It’s all just biology for the most part, and matters of biology don’t affect people like Bruce, the betas.</p><p>Packs aren’t a common thing in society these days. For a criminal gang, it makes sense that they would form one eventually. Betas within the pack dynamic are meant to balance things out, provide reason when the omegas and alphas are at their extremes. They’re not passive by any means and because of their stability, it makes sense that many of them would rise up to positions of leadership within a pack. It’s not usually expected, but it’s not unwelcome either.</p><p>Bruce has always had a knack for being <em>the guy. </em>The one everyone speaks of fondly and knows through several degrees of separation. He’s always been outgoing and willing to take on more than he can usually handle, but he pulls through most if not all of the time.</p><p>He started making a name for himself when he was a teen and he learned that his next door neighbour (an older teen he was very fond of and who watched over him because he didn’t have great parental figures to look up to) was into lifting cars and offered him side jobs to earn money on and keep him from falling into one of the worse gangs in the area. It was pretty easy to graduate to organized crime after that and then hiring people onto his crew.</p><p>Being the head of a crew is stressful enough. Most of his daily job is networking—ensuring product is moving, making sure money is being transferred, what sort of supplies do they need, where are they getting it from, who are they dealing with and why. It’s a lot of connections Bruce needs to stay on top of constantly, but since he’s working with a crew of five others, he knows he can take a step back and let them handle things because they’re all fully capable of this on their own. But it’s hard letting it go when the consequence for getting something wrong means literal jail time.</p><p>He wouldn’t say he’s a workaholic, but he knows a lot of them would say he is. It’s a hard job, but he likes what he does.</p><p>The only thing he has to get used to is, well, his pack.</p><p>Whether you’re alpha, beta, omega, Bruce doesn’t care. If you know the job and can keep your head on your shoulders, Bruce will keep you in his good graces. He’s vetted everyone he’s hired on personally and they’re all good friends of his now. And in Matt’s case, good partners.</p><p>The whole bond mate thing between James, Lawrence, and Adam didn’t really come as a surprise to him. He saw them all drifting towards each other in the beginning and as long as it didn’t affect the crew and their jobs, he wouldn’t say anything about it. What did come as a surprise was Adam being an omega.</p><p>“What do you mean he’s an omega?” Like all the others, he discovered this standing in the hall of Omar’s little clinic. Just after a successful job went wrong and Adam ended up getting shot.</p><p>Omar frowned. “I’m surprised you guys didn’t know. Have you not seen how he holds himself?”</p><p>Omar, as the mostly qualified and trained medical professional they know, would of course pick up on this. But what surprised Bruce was that neither Lawrence nor James knew about it. That they didn’t pick up on anything.</p><p>And now that Bruce is able to step back and analyze everything, he sees it now. Adam only drops the act when they’re at their base or at someone’s apartment. He holds himself differently, less strictly. Arms usually folded, resting his weight on one leg, or otherwise curling up on whatever chair allows it. None of the straight posture and puffed out chest he usually sports when they’re on the job.</p><p>After they knew Adam would walk away just fine, waiting for him to sleep off the anesthetic, Bruce cornered Omar as he washed up.</p><p>“Do we need to do anything? Like get anything or set anything up for him?”</p><p>“Why? Because he’s omega?”</p><p>“Well.” Bruce crossed his arms. “Yeah. I’ve never been close to an omega before, so I’m not sure—“</p><p>“Bruce, you literally have nothing to worry about.” Omar shut the water off and toweled off his hands and arms thoroughly. “He has two alphas to look after him. Plus they’re bonded so it’ll make it easier.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still. Is there anything we need to know?” He meant it more for himself because he didn’t know if anything would change after this. Would it even change?</p><p>“He might do things now that might strike you odd because he’s trying to comfort himself or he’s in pain, but you really don’t need to do anything different. And if you did, I’d bet he’d hate you for it.”</p><p>Bruce took what Omar said to heart and let James and Lawrence handle Adam. And as he healed, he let Adam come to him to let him know when he was ready to get back onto the streets again.</p><p>Even if Omar and Adam both assured Bruce that nothing would change, things still did. Maybe not in big ways, but in ways that Bruce nearly over looked sometimes. Like how Adam would steal his clothing from time to time. An innocent act, but spoke volumes of Adam’s attachment to all of them. And vice versa.</p><p>Whenever James and Lawrence are indisposed, Bruce will lend a hand when it comes to Adam. Adam, of course, can take care of himself. But he has moments where he shows his vulnerabilities. Like when he’s on the edge of a heat and there’s no one else around but Bruce and, well, guess he’s the one here to watch over him until one of his alphas comes back.</p><p>He gets Adam to lie down on the couch with him. There’s a bottle of water on the table in front of them. Adam has his head down on Bruce’s lap, and the base is quiet. Bruce is responding to what questions and concerns he can on his phone and checking in on Adam whenever he moves. He makes these low rumbling sounds in his chest as he breathes. Not quite purring, but it could be close to it.</p><p>“Hnn. Bruce?”</p><p>Bruce sets his phone aside. “Yeah? You need something?” He’s prepared to slip out from under him and get him anything he needs.</p><p>“Hot.”</p><p>“Well, I can grab you an ice pack from the fridge.” But just before he can get up, Adam is grabbing his hand and setting it over his neck. His skin is hot to the touch, but Adam sighs in relief, so Bruce keeps his hand there, periodically removing it to sweep back the damp hair on his forehead. Something unravels in him whenever Adam pushes up to meet his hand.</p><p>Lawrence and James return in time to pick him up and go home. It takes a moment to rouse Adam and another to get him on his feet, but he goes and with Bruce’s help they get him into the car.</p><p>“Thanks for looking after him,” James says.</p><p>“Just get him home,” Bruce says. “And let me know if you guys need anything.”</p><p>“Will do, boss man.”</p><p>While Bruce doesn’t feel the same deep connection to Adam as James and Lawrence do, he still feels something all the same. Nothing but a deep sated satisfaction whenever he does something right by Adam.</p>
<hr/><p>He often thinks of Adam like a brother, a younger brother no doubt. He’s always trying to give Adam advice, provide him with guidance if he ever finds himself on his own. He may have two alphas who love and protect him, but he knows Adam can be headstrong and a little bit reckless, so if he can give him anything, it’s wisdom and words of warning. Just so he won’t unnecessarily worry his pack.</p><p>In Bruce’s experience, alphas can often be headstrong. He knows because both is parents were alphas. And while he isn’t against alpha-alpha pairings, he knows the stress of finances, raising a kid with anger issues, and the issues of drinking can cause relationships to splinter. His parents’ did in spectacular fashion, and because of that, he grew to be wary of alphas and their aggression. But then he met Matt, and things changed.</p><p>He met Matt at a club that Matt happened to be a bouncer for. Which was odd because if you looked at Matt now, you wouldn’t think club bouncer. But Matt was a bit more outspoken then. Not by much but enough to command a room of people when needed. His calm disposition meant he could keep his head about him, and despite his size, he could hold his own well enough.</p><p>That was how they met, actually. Bruce got too rowdy at a bar Matt was working for and Matt had to escort him out.</p><p>Bruce was still young then, just into his twenties. Same as Matt, but Bruce was hot headed. Still figuring out his place and his own limits.</p><p>“Cool off, man,” Matt told him, almost sounding bored if anything. “You don’t want to bring the cops in tonight.”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you telling me off, huh? That guy started it anyway?”</p><p>“I don’t care who started it. I care who threw the first punch. Why don’t you head home for the night and sleep it off?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>It was a particularly memorable first impression, but as it was one of the few bars Bruce could actually afford to drink at and didn’t have any rogue crew Bruce actively worked against as patrons, he would return and Matt would be there acting to keep the peace.</p><p>He didn’t know what it was about Matt that kept bringing him back. Sometimes they’d get to talking when the bar was quiet and they’d step out for a smoke. Matt didn’t smoke, but he’d stand there as Bruce did (a habit Matt finally convinced Bruce to give up two years later). They’d talk about nothing in particular. Just dumb shit they were up at that time. Bruce never explicitly said he was in crime, but the way Matt looked at him, spoke of things in euphemisms said he was more knowing than he let on.</p><p>“When do you get off?” Bruce asked one night. He was feeling an itch under his skin and wanted to do something about it. And he knew it was probably going to be something stupid.</p><p>“In an hour,” he said. “Why?”</p><p>“Come find me when you’re done.”</p><p>He parked at the end of the block and waited for Matt to find him. When he did, he slipped into the passenger’s seat no questions asked. Bruce put the car into drive and pulled out onto the street.</p><p>“So where we headed?” he asked.</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>He took them to a gas station with a 7-11 attached to it that was just outside of the city limits and off of any major highway. It was essentially abandoned at this hour. Ripe for the picking.</p><p>“What are you planning?” Matt asked. He was quiet during the ride over here, but he seemed curious, eyes wide, taking in the scene before him. Bruce would bet he’d done something like this before, but he’d never tell Bruce that.</p><p>“Just a little fun. You up for it?” He leaned over towards Matt to reach the glove compartment. He pulled out two ski masks, black, and two fake guns—air soft models that he spray painted black. It was easier than being busted for carrying an illegal weapon.</p><p> “Your idea of a fun Saturday night out isn’t what I would call orthodox.” But Matt reached for the mask and gun all the same.</p><p>He followed Bruce’s lead the entire time. From how Bruce put on the voice and the act and nearly scared some poor minimum wage night worker to death, to Matt picking up on his cues and robbing the place blind. Bruce sped off down the road with their take. Only a few hundred dollars in cash it would turn out to be, but it was the thrill of it. Of getting away with it. Of knowing Matt would follow him into something like that near blindly.</p><p>Bruce realized then they had something special between them. A charge almost.</p><p>They ended up making out in the back seat of Bruce’s car, completely careless as to who might drive by and see them. Matt was a lot more reckless back then, more willing to indulge Bruce with some of his fantasies.</p><p>It was fun for the first few weeks of their relationship. Going out and doing small stints that got their blood pumping, retreating to the back seat of Bruce’s car so they could make out and grind against each other. Eventually, this would evolve into Bruce inviting Matt over to his apartment for cheap beer and a football game. They started getting to know each other a bit more and their passion simmered into something warmer and more sustainable. They genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. The only issue that came up between them was when Matt admitted he was an alpha when they were prowling about in Bruce’s car late one night.</p><p>“I figured I should tell you before things go further,” he said. “Before you find out I go into rut and I’m basically useless for four days.”</p><p>It took a moment for Bruce’s brain to register what he was hearing. Matt, sweet unassuming <em>Matt </em>was an alpha. Bruce tightened his grip around the steering wheel before Matt called his name.</p><p>“Can you just talk to me?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About what I just said. Clearly it’s affecting you. I want to know what you think.”</p><p>Bruce didn’t want to confront this and he didn’t want to confront it now in the car when they were deciding to hit up a place. He also didn’t want to dredge up his issues with alphas in general.</p><p>They went separate ways after that night until Bruce got his head on straight and called Matt to see if he wanted to talk. They met up at Bruce’s apartment and Bruce laid it all out on the table for him. “My parents were both alphas and they weren’t good for each other. I haven’t met an alpha yet who’s wanted to screw me over.”</p><p>“Not all—”</p><p>“Yeah. I know.”</p><p>Matt shut his mouth and thought of something else to say. “Not many people know I’m an alpha. I don’t correct them when they think I’m a beta or an omega. I’ve got strong instincts, but they're more for keeping peace in a pack. I was in a group home for a few years as a teen and that’s what I’d do. Try to keep people feeling safe and secure.”</p><p>It also made sense as to why he decided to become a bouncer at a club. Making sure no one got too rowdy.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly an alpha move. And so far Matt had done nothing to Bruce that would say Bruce needed to be wary of him. He was still Matt.</p><p>“I’ve got some shit I need to work through,” Bruce admitted. Because he did. He still liked Matt, liked what they were doing and he wanted to keep going with that. “But I’d like to keep seeing if you want me around.”</p><p>“Of course I do. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”</p><p>Matt had the patience of a saint and he was the most reliable person Bruce knew.</p><p>When he hit his rut, Bruce made the choice to go see him. Matt always said his ruts weren’t that bad. He was still able to get up and run some errands, but he always took the time off. He said the third day was always the worst, so Bruce made sure to see him then. He brought greasy take out with him, wanted to see if Matt was up for watching the game. It took a moment for Matt to come open the door, and when he did, Bruce was greeted with a very disheveled Matt. He looked like he’d rolled out of bed to answer the door, hair spiked up in waves.</p><p>“Hi,” he said. He tried to smile, but he looked so tired.</p><p>“Thought I’d bring you some comfort food.” Bruce lifted the bag a bit to show him.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Come on in.”</p><p>The apartment was dark, the windows covered by shades and blankets. Matt moved to take a seat on a rather worn-down couch. Bruce set the food down on the coffee table in front of them. Matt went for the food immediately, tearing into one of the fast food burgers with gusto. It seemed he hadn’t eaten for a while, and Bruce couldn’t blame him. He knew of the toll a rut took on alphas, the exhaustion and the sense of not wanting to do anything. And Matt usually took care of himself, so it was odd to see him like this.</p><p>Bruce tried to make himself at home, start moving things around so it wasn’t all cluttered—cleaning up the kitchen, opening a window to let some fresh air inside, getting all the dirty laundry together in a bin. He tried to be helpful at the very least.</p><p>After Matt had finished some food, he stretched his arms above his head and stood up. He came to Bruce slowly and merely looked at him. Then he took Bruce’s wrist in hand and pulled him down the hall to his bedroom. Like the rest of the place, it was dark. It all smelled of Matt, musky and something woodsy. Matt dropped Bruce’s arm and started taking off his clothes—his sweats and sweater—until he was just in his briefs. He crawled up onto the bed amidst the blankets and curled up. He kept looking at Bruce but never said anything, and Bruce picked up on what he was asking for. He lay down on the edge of the bed slowly. He knew how big it was to be allowed into an alpha’s den, especially since he wasn’t an omega and neither were they bonded in any sense of the word. They were friends with benefits at this stage, but Matt wanted him here, found comfort in him, so Bruce settled in and let Matt move as close as he wanted.</p><p>Days later they would talk about it. About what that meant.</p><p>“I’ve never wanted someone to be there with me before,” Matt admitted. “Usually it’s just check-ins, but having you there felt . . . good.”</p><p>“Whatever you need. I liked being there with you.” It was as much as Bruce was willing to admit to. He didn’t know how a relationship with an alpha, an alpha who didn’t suppress, worked. But for Matt, he was willing to try everything.</p>
<hr/><p>The crew began slowly. He’d contact friends of friends to start moving stuff around, and eventually he made enough money to start hiring people full time. The first was the couple James and Elyse, an alpha and beta specifically. They worked extremely well together, and Elyse made Bruce laugh like nothing else. Then Matt finally quit his job as a bouncer, finally took Bruce up on all his invitations to join them already. Then Lawrence came along and Bruce appreciated his logical outlook on everything, added a different perspective to the jobs they were pulling, and then there was Adam. The pack’s omega. And Bruce was heading them all. A sort of pseudo-alpha even if he opposed that sentiment. He could strong-arm his position whenever Lawrence or James were acting stubborn-headed. He could provide Adam with a sense of purpose, like he wasn’t living in some sort of stereotype. It was good. What they <em>have</em> is good.</p><p>It’s rare that Bruce ever steps back from his crew. There are moments when they have to go quiet, but usually Bruce is still contacting people in the area about other things he’s doing and planning. There have been very few times when he’s ever had to step back, except now when he’s pretty sure he’s got a raging fever, stuffed sinuses, and a developing cough. It’s been a progressively worsening cold.</p><p>When he wakes up one morning, he’s met by Matt who says, “You should stay home today. You were coughing a lot last night and you feel warm.” He presses his hand against Bruce’s forehead and Bruce tries to shake him off.</p><p>“Can’t,” he says, clears his throat which easily turns into a cough. “We got a big meet up today. I’ll just pop some Tylenol and I’ll be good to go.” Before he can sit up, Matt is heaping the blankets over him.</p><p>“Nope. I already called Elyse and told her what’s up. I’m staying here to keep an eye on you, and she’s taking the lead with the boys to back her up. They’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s Adam’s first time out on a job like this.”</p><p>“And we can trust him. He knows how to handle himself and he’s ready for more in person jobs than just being the eyes in the sky. We’ve discussed this.”</p><p>They have and Bruce can’t let that be his reason for trying to escape the bed. They’ve got this.</p><p>“Fine,” he says, turning over so he can lie on his stomach on the middle of the bed. “But if they call and it’s an emergency, I’m <em>going.</em>”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take it. Now go back to sleep. You’ll feel better.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes pack dynamics could get a bit messy. Lawrence has this whole pack alpha think going on in his own little trio, and sometimes that will bleed over to the rest of the pack especially now since he’s gone off suppressants. It’s not a problem for most day-to-day activities, but Bruce has noticed that Lawrence will assert himself more firmly on larger group activities. It’s come to a stern talking to between him and Bruce where Bruce laid out all of his issues on Lawrence’s newfound sense of self. Lawrence would promise to check himself when Bruce was outlining a job, and Bruce promised to involve him more in the prep. More on equal ground since Bruce fully believes Lawrence is capable of leading on his own. James can be a handful on his own, but Elyse has a good hold on him. She understands him in ways that most of them don’t. Bruce only has to remind him to slow down every once in a while because he always tries to pull some sort of lone-alpha bullshit that usually ends up with him getting hurt. And Matt has never been a problem in terms of his alpha status.</p><p>And then there’s Adam. The pack’s omega—precious but also stubborn in his own way. He’s always insisting on doing the most dangerous thing a job could require. He’s still in that habit of overcompensating for his status. Like someone is expecting him to be something he’s not. They don’t. None of them do, but Bruce knows it’s an issue Adam is still working to overcome.</p><p>One time it got bad. Jams and Lawrence were out of town to meet with a supplier, and they were gone for two weeks. After a bad solo confrontation with another crew in the area, Adam was already on edge. He was spending time at Elyse’s place because out of the rest of them, she was the best at consoling him. He worked <em>a lot </em>in those days, and it was hard to get him to take a break otherwise. He’d let Matt scent him when he wanted, but it was clear from his body language he was only tolerating it for Matt’s sake.</p><p>It came to a point where Elyse asked Bruce to confront him about it. Not just a stern talking to, but to get him out of the base and away from everything work related.</p><p>“I think everything is stressing him out and he’s not getting the release he wants. It’s the whole bond thing,” she said. “And I’m not sure what else we can do.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bruce said. “I’ll take him out for a drive. Get his mind off of things.”</p><p>It sounded like a good plan in theory. Car drives usually made Bruce relax, but Adam was an entirely different being. Still, he told him to grab his coat and that they were going for a drive. He left Adam no time to ask where they were going, only that they were heading out for a drive.</p><p>The first ten minutes on the road were quiet. Then Adam asked, “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Thought we should get away for a while,” Bruce said. “And before you get huffy about it, I’m doing this for both of us. You need a break, and I’ve been . . . neglecting you.”</p><p>“I’m not a fucking dog.”</p><p>“No, but you are my friend and packmate no matter how much you like to push against the idea of being a pack omega. It’s not been easy for you for a while, and I want to help you out in any way that I can. So . . . spill. What’s on your mind?” He was usually blunt during moments like this. Blunt but not dense. It was his signature.</p><p>“Nothing. I’m fi—” He stopped and breathed out through his nose. “I’m not <em>fine, </em>but I don’t need to be coddled.”</p><p>“I’m not trying to coddle you. I’m not Matt. I just wanted to get you out of the base for a while because you’re working yourself too much. And as your <em>friend, </em>I’m allowed to be concerned. So we are going to drive around a bit, probably pick up some greasy fast-food that’s bad for the both of us, and get out of town. Good?”</p><p>Adam only turned towards his window, hunching in a bit. He didn’t reply, and Bruce drove them around for a bit, turned on the radio for background noise, and ordered both of them something from the first place with a drive through. They sat in the parking lot for a bit so Bruce could eat and pressure Adam into eating. When Bruce was sufficiently sure he was going to regret this indulgence, he pulled back out onto the road and drove down towards the beach. He figured walking in the sand as the sun fell might set the right mood. Adam took little persuasion to leave the car, kick off his shoes and follow Bruce down onto the beach. At this time, the only people who were still around were tourists. Most people would’ve gone home to sleep on the sun they soaked up, which left the beach largely empty. Bruce walked far enough where the waves would hit his ankles. It reminded him of when he used to surf.</p><p>“You got any plans for when Lawrence and James get back?” he asked because he had to start somewhere, especially if Adam decided to play the quiet game.</p><p>“My heat’s next week so . . . probably just make a nest with them.”</p><p>“Oh, come on. I <em>know </em>you guys must have something planned. Especially when it comes to Lawrence. He goes full out for the smallest thing.”</p><p>“Well.” Adam kicked up some sand and stumbled a bit. “Lawrence wanted to host a Fast and Furious marathon. But that’s more of a pack thing, but I’ve wanted to move some things around in the apartment because of it. Sort of a redecorating thing.”</p><p>“Well, that sounds like a good time. Any new furniture planned?”</p><p>“A bigger bed. My mattress was getting kind of old. Plus, Lawrence is sort of moving in?”</p><p>“What? That’s great! It’s been a while since you guys got together.”</p><p>Adam nodded a long. Bruce saw the relaxed slope of his shoulders. “It has been, and it just felt sort of right? To give him a spare key and ask him to move in? I don’t know. I’m not good with the mushy stuff, but I like having him around.”</p><p>“Having someone around usually makes it easier. I felt the same way when I asked Peake to move in with me.”</p><p>“I just got sick of living alone, you know? I don’t know how I did it for so long. Like, I knew I was miserable back then, but I didn’t know I was <em>that </em>bad, you know?”</p><p>Bruce made a sound of protest. “I wouldn’t say you were that bad. And I wouldn’t want you to feel like you were forced into outing yourself.” That’s always weighed heavily on Bruce. What Adam did was involuntary, it was a biological reaction. He couldn’t have helped it if he tried.</p><p>“It was going to happen. I would’ve gotten tired of making an excuse for my heat all the time or gotten the wrong dates or something.” They came to a stop and turned to face each other. Adam looked at Bruce for a time before turning his gaze towards the ocean. “I like having you guys around. More than I can probably put to words, but I do. It’s just hard sometimes when there’s some knot-heads out there trying to box me in.”</p><p>“Is that what happened at the meet-up?”</p><p>Adam shrugged. “More or less. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Bruce caught his shoulder, got him to look at him. “Hey. It does to me. And no one disrespects my crew like that. Just say the word and I’ll show them what’s what.”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “I’ll let you know.”</p><p>When they came to the end of the beach, near where a pier rose up out of the water and the sound turned into a large rocks, Bruce persuaded Adam into going for a swim with him.</p><p>“But we don’t have spare clothes!” he said.</p><p>“Don’t let that stop you. What are you, Kovic? A coward?”</p><p>They jumped in wearing just their briefs. The water was plenty warm, and no one was around to see them. Afterwards they let themselves dry on the beach under the rising moon. And when Bruce looked over and saw Adam had his eyes closed in bliss, he knew he had done right by him.</p>
<hr/><p>Days off are rare for Bruce, and after he wakes up from a mid-morning nap, he’s not exactly feeling better, but he’s not as exhausted. Matt is nowhere to be found, but Bruce is more focused on taking a hot shower to try and clear out his sinuses in the hot water. It makes him feel a bit more put together than the sweaty mess he was. When he gets to the kitchen, he finds Matt sat at the table near the porch doors, plugging away on a laptop. He turns when Bruce stumbles into the room.</p><p>“You’re awake. Hungry yet?”</p><p>Bruce grunts, sniffles. “A little.”</p><p>“Well, take a seat on the couch. I’ll see what I can get for you.”</p><p>Bruce flops on the couch and pulls a blanket up over him. He’s prepared to sleep again if need be. He’ll probably be stuck here all day. He reaches out for the remote, turns on the television, and channel surfs until he finds a program he can have on in the background and not pay too much attention to. Matt serves him a bowl of fruit and leaves a glass of orange juice on the table in front of him.</p><p>“Liquids and sugars. Healthy stuff for you.”</p><p>Bruce hums but eats the fruit without much fuss, frowns when Matt tussles his damp hair as he grins and walks away.</p><p>The day is rather uneventful. Bruce sleeps on an off, drinks whatever Matt offers him, and burrows underneath the thin blanket they keep on the couch for cuddling late at night. If the pressure in his sinuses is too great, Matt is there with relief pills and a glass of water. Matt always knows what he needs, when he needs it.</p><p>Matt takes a phone call in the afternoon, and Bruce can’t help but listen in.</p><p>“If they rejected the offer, up it by five percent. If they reject again, hard walk and deny any access onto our streets. We’ll starve them out if we have to.”</p><p>He watches as Matt paces, his ‘phone’ stance as Bruce likes to call it. It’s his business mode, something to keep him focused.</p><p>“I know it sounds like a lot, but you <em>have </em>to do it. Don’t let them play you up. It’s a business.”</p><p>Bruce begins to sit up. He stretches his arms above his head, feels the pressure in his nose dissipate for a moment. “Peake,” he says. <em>God, </em>his voice is still a croak. “Give me the phone.”</p><p>Matt simply holds up a hand. “That’s right. They might talk you up to ten or fifteen percent, but don’t give in. We’re not going to let them bleed us dry here. So, you good? Great. Yeah, no he’s fine. Trying to get on the phone, but I won’t let him.” He turns just to smile at Bruce, and Bruce hates him. “Call me when you’re done. Okay, bye.” He drops his phone onto the coffee table and comes to sit by Bruce. “Oh, relax. They’ve got it under control.”</p><p>“I could’ve taken the call.”</p><p>“Too bad. You need to rest. So why don’t you lay down.” He pulls on Bruce’s shirt until his head is on his lap. “And have a little nap.”</p><p>Matt sinks his fingers into Bruce’s hair and scratches his scalp pleasantly.</p><p>“I’m staying here out of spite. Just so you know.”</p><p>“Of course. Spite all you want.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes, Bruce would admit he’d want to get away for just an afternoon. Just to take a break when James was riled up with nowhere to go, Lawrence trying to assert himself, Matt trying to bring him back down, and Adam attempting to keep the peace. When it came to like and Bruce didn’t feel like trying to course correct, it was actually Elyse who took him by the arm and pulled him along.</p><p>“Me n’ Bruce are going out,” she said. “You boys hold down the fort.” She always knew when to step in and force something to happen. Hopefully they’d be more settled when they returned.</p><p>She stuffed Bruce into the passenger’s side seat and got behind the wheel of the car. She drove away from the base, and based on where she was driving, she had no destination in mind. “I want to make the joke that it’s the full moon and they’re all turning into wolves,” she says.</p><p>“They might take offense.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, everyone gets a little stir crazy during the full moon, Bruce. It’s a proven fact. People get weird.”</p><p>“Yeah, but not <em>dog </em>weird.”</p><p>
  <em>“Wolf weird.”</em>
</p><p>“That’s barely a difference!”</p><p>“If you know dogs, Bruce, you wouldn’t be saying that.”</p><p>Bruce let Elyse lead that day. They took the opportunity to treat themselves a little. They parked the car and went window shopping and sometimes entered the stores in this strip. It was nice just blowing the day off like this without a care or concern as to what the others were doing. Bruce didn’t take as nearly as many day trips as he felt he should. Elyse made them that much more enjoyable.</p><p>They went to a thrift store and Elyse made Bruce buy an awful pink tank top with the picture of Kirby on it. (It would eventually become one of Bruce’s favoured shirts for beach days.) He also ended up buying a new hooded sweater for Matt because his old one was getting rather one and kept disappearing in sync with Adam’s heats. Ergo <em>Matt needed a new sweater.</em></p><p>They eventually drove down to the boardwalk, and Elyse got herself some deep-fried street food while Bruce went for just a snow cone because he hadn’t had one in a while and decided on a whim it’d be a good idea. It was subpar at best, but it was nice to be walking along with Elyse and chat about nothing in particular. The weather, the surf, any of the stray dogs Elyse kept feeding and leading to her house.</p><p>“Sometimes it can be stifling, you know?” she said. They were sitting on a bench overlooking the water. Bruce had his feet propped up on the railing in front of them. “The three of them and Adam. They all feed off each other in bad ways sometimes. It makes it hard to think.”</p><p>“You think it’d be easier if they were all betas?”</p><p>“That’s what I tell James when he’s pissing me off. But I wouldn’t want it any other way. They need each other. Just like you and me.” She smiled at him, leaned into his shoulder, and together they watched the sun just fall to the edge of the water before they decided to drive back.</p><p>The boys were still at it with their disagreements, but the tone of the room had changed a bit. They were more joke-y with each other. Jostling with each other, but it was clear the tension had broke, so it made it easier for Bruce and Elyse to slip back in like they hadn’t been enjoying themselves the whole afternoon.</p><p>“Right,” Bruce said, throwing his purchases on the nearest surface. “So what did you guys come up with?”</p><p>And just like that it was back to business as usual.</p>
<hr/><p>What he’s come to love about his crew is that they are all very capable people. He knows he can handle themselves. They’d had their moments of struggle, but in the end they prove themselves time and time again. They never cease to amaze Bruce, so in this case when he’s feeling rough and he needs to take some time off (even if it’s begrudgingly), he knows things will be okay. It’s not like he’ll return to work and have to constantly put out fires.</p><p>He's made it back to bed by the end of the day. He’ll probably be on his feet by tomorrow, but until then it’s time to sleep early. He feels Matt join him on the bed, curling in behind him where Bruce lies on his side. The warmth of him is nice. And then he feels Matt’s lips on the back of his neck, only kissing him. And then there’s a gentle scrape of teeth.</p><p>Bruce feels himself melt on the bed. He knows Matt likes to scent, likes to bite and claim. That’s always been a part of his habits especially when they moved in together. And Bruce will let Matt do whatever he wants when he’s feeling lazy or just wants the comfort. He’s not an omega, but he can appreciate what Matt’s doing.</p><p>The biting is nice. It’s very soothing, lulling Bruce into a state of peace where Matt is able to do anything to him. He feels Matt set a hand on his hip and squeeze him gently.</p><p>“Better?” he asks, licking one edge of the bite on Bruce’s neck.</p><p>He hums. “Much better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>